


Immortelle

by Tahrpit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahrpit/pseuds/Tahrpit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the worse part about becoming what I am is that it destroyed what possible friendship we could have had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortelle

_[TV News Channel]  
It was just 40 years ago that Demalia was plagued by the epidemic disease scientists named Adam. The virus caused the infected to become more animalistic in mentality till their former sane shells were no more. The infected attacked non-infected citizens allowing the virus to spread rapidly, claiming 2.3 trillion people all over the world._

_20 years after the start of the epidemic, scientists finally made a breakthrough and came up with the vaccination, which they named Eve._

_However, after all these years of peace, the scientists of Bahk Medical Corporation, the ones responsible for coming up with Eve, released urgent news in a press conference yesterday. Head scientist Dr. Brigham said that studies have shown a possible mutated strain of the original Adam virus has formed in all children born of the parents who received Eve 20 years ago._

_Dr. Brigham’s assistant, Dr. Soledad, was noted saying that they have yet to see any harmful or life threatening properties in the mutations that were observed and all the children behaved rather normally, however, there are now some side effects in other cases that are beginning to show up._

_The doctors advise that if your child is under the age of twenty and you received the Eve vaccination then please take said child to the doctors for examination…_

I had been playing with Rain, my best friend of five years, when I heard the glass break. We both looked back from our spot on the living room floor to see my mother starring wide-eye in horror at the television.

She had set it to the news earlier while she was in the kitchen making us our afternoon snacks so she’d be able to easily catch up on the latest gossip. At the time all this really wasn’t anything of significance to me, after all I was a ten year old boy whose greatest care in the world was whether my parents loved me enough to get me the newest expensive Tonka truck, one that Rain had gotten making him the coolest kid in primary school.

However, years later I would remember this moment to be the mark of the end of my life. I would remember how my mom went into hysterics as she clasped me tightly to her chest apologizing repeatedly.

I’d remember the heated argument my mother and father would have later on that night long after Rain had went home for dinner while I should have been fast asleep in my car shaped bed.

I’d remember my first meeting with Dr. Benign followed by the many meetings I then had to have after, in which I threw tantrums of how I was healthy and didn’t need to keep going to a doctor who ruined my time to have fun and go to school like all the other kids. These childish fits never lasted long for I had always felt awkward when my mother would begin to cry and apologize for things my young mind hadn’t understood yet.

I’d remember the changes that started to develop soon after my eleventh birthday that racked my body with such intensive pain that I screeched loud enough to startle our entire block, often drawing the police’s concern.

But, I think the most vibrant memory of my childhood, the time where I truly lost all hope, was the day I stood in front of Rain in an oversized red winter hat, winter coat and sweatpants. I had been absent from school a lot that year and it was even rarer that I ever got to hang out with Rain anymore. The changes had come so quickly, “puberty” is what they were calling it in front of others, that it became harder and harder to hide what I was becoming.

The friends that Rain and I had made all these years were no longer my friends. They labeled me as the weirdly dressed child who had something wrong with him. I guess the term the girls used would be most appropriate to describe my social exile at the time; I had cooties. Not even the sometimes okay kind that all boys had. I had the kind where even boys could be infected by my “icky weirdness”.

Despite all that, Rain, the coolest boy even among the neighboring secondary school kids, didn’t shun me. I was still his bestest best friend, his compadre in crime, his brother. This was why I think, it pained me the greatest to…say goodbye…

~

“Hey Rain…”

Rain looked up from the group of boys he had been showing his newest truck to only to spot Dahiel, his best friend. The boy had missed school a lot lately but he still was able to occasionally go over to the boy’s house to have fun so he shrugged off such strange happenings his fellow peers all took notice of.

“Hey Danny, glad you showed up to school today. I got this new truck yesterday see,” Rain lifted up the truck holding it out to Dahiel but the boy merely smiled at him with a nod keeping his hands firmly hidden in the layers of oversized clothing. “Well go on and hold it. You’re my brother so no one else was allowed to touch it before you. ” Once again he held out the truck towards his friend.

Dahiel shook his head as he clenched his tiny little fists in his pockets to quell the long to reach out and grab the toy in glee like he use to normally do. “I can’t stay Rain. My mom’s putting me in another school so I came get my stuff. ” He awkwardly shifted side to side as the other boys behind Rain snickered in good riddance at the weird kid.

Rain blinked at the statement but shrugged. “That’s fine. Just call me later tonight and you can come over this weekend to play with all my new stuff. ” The other boys dashed off calling out to Rain. Rain turned to chase after his friend’s in their newest adventure leaving only but a wave to his friend Dahiel.

“No wait!” Dahiel began to run after Rain however; his arm was firmly grabbed stopping him. He looked up to see his father’s grim face looking down at him.

“Let’s go…”

“But…”

“Now...”

Dahiel tried to explain how he needed to talk to Rain, had cried later on that night when he wasn’t even allowed to call that night, as his father dragged him off in the other direction. All he was allowed was one more look over his shoulder, where Rain was long gone, “Goodbye Rain…”

~

Those last parting words I whispered to the wind are the thing I remember clearest about my childhood. That though, is a story that will never be told. Even to you my dear readers.

...

_Seven years later…_

Six boys sat gathered in an empty classroom on campus, eyes vividly fixed to the screen where lusty mewls and whines came from the computer speakers filling the room.

“There you guys are. I’ve been searching all over for you. Amber has this party going on at her dorm tonight. We should definitely go…what the fuck is that?” Rain stopped talking as he finally noticed the porn his friends were watching.

“Dahlia…he’s an immortelle…”

Rain glanced at his friends who were obviously aroused then back at the screen.

Immortelles were nothing new to him, since their coming out in the past seven years he had seen plenty of them all over the news as models, actors, singers, dancers, musicians and so on. They had never really interested him—they were a race of their own that evolved from the humans due to a mutation in a vaccine administered to their parents before they were born. Rain treated them like normal celebrities; sure everyone wanted to know what they were doing all the time but it wasn’t like anything they did would ever influence him.

So it was with great confusion that Rain tried to comprehend why his friends were so interested in the creature that filled the projector screen.

Dahlia, as the boys called him, was a S class immortelle, meaning he was one of the rare few of this new race to not only carry very obvious animalistic physical features but also retained the body he had as he went through “puberty” giving him that underage appearance. His body was that grayish area of being boyish yet still young and “pretty” that it could possibly seen as girlish.

He had long auburn hair that was streaked with oranges, reds, and browns splayed out in a halo around his head that reminded Rain of autumn. Two triangular furred ears twitched a top his head as his costar continuously pounded into his ass with loud slapping thrusts. Rain couldn’t see it from the camera’s angle but he was sure the boy had a tail to match those ears under him.

“Why are you watching gay porn?” Rain shook his head turning back to his friends having more than his fill of the video.

“It’s Dahlia, the greatest immortelle in the sex industry. Porn with him can hardly be classified as gay. I hear he’s our age, which means he’s been in the business since before eighteen. ”

Rain merely shook his head once more at such explanations. He’d be damned if one day he got it up for another male. He turned leaving his friends to their own devices feeling class was a lot more appealing than the porn. He slid the classroom door close behind him and prepared to turn when he caught a glimpse of something auburn out the corner of his eye. When he turned though, he saw nothing of such color. “I must be going crazy.” He sighed as he turned in the opposite direction and headed off to class.


End file.
